A change
by Squeaky1997
Summary: Kate notices she's thinking some one about more than usual. Gentle critcism and reviews are welcome. There might be a new member. I wrote this a long time ago and will not be continuing it, at least not for some time. I'm sorry.
1. The Release

This is when Kate is 13, Renyie and Sticky are 12, and Constance is 4.

"I wonder if he notices me," Kate thought aloud looking at one window in particular on the house.

A sudden "who" startles her causing her to fall out of the tree, only to be caught by Renyie whose knees are buckling below. Kate only jumps up out of his arms.

On the outside she calmly says, "What," her cheeks turning red.

She quickly runs to the house, thinking I'm such an Idiot,. I am Kate Weatherall I can tell him. Kate only shakes her head and walks inside. She sits down at the table and picks up the paper. Nothing. The highlight was the zoo's twenty-three year old giraffe died of age. They had not heard anything since Mr. Benedict had said Mr. Curtain had left to Asia. Mucho Brazo Walks in and sat at the table wearing an apron with splotches of flour on it.

"Nothing new I presume," he asks slash questions.

Kate nods and turns to go to her room.

When she arrives Constance is sitting sulking on her bed.

'What's up," Kate interrogates.

"Rhonda said I had to do the dishes."

"Such a shame since we only do it without you, oh, always."

Constance grunts and goes back to sulking. Kate tries to find things to tidy.. She straightens the pillows and puts stray books back on the shelf. The girl starts to open the desk drawer when she stops abruptly. Kate walks over to Constance's bed and plops down beside.

"Do you think I'm alright?"

"You don't look sick," Constance replies.

"No I mean am I weird?"

"Considering we live in a house and can't leave without guards. We certainly aren't normal. Besides since when do you care about being normal?"

Kate only shakes her head and gets up. She starts to walk to the door. Constance watches and then calls out.

"Wait! Ask me what you really want to ask me. I PROMISE I won't poke fun at you."

This was a large promise for Constance. Kate decided to take advantage of that and walked to the desk. She took the chair and set it by the bed. Kate took a deep breath and began.

"Do you think I act odd?"

"Come again?"

Do you think I act odd at anytime in particular? That's as plain as possible."

"Not really. I mean you always to seem get really upset when something happens to us. Especially Renyie," Constance says

"That's it," she exclaims. "You like Renyie!"

Kate only groans and makes her swear she won't tell. Constance refuses. Kate, unfortunately for Constance, will not take that as an answer. The two girls are soon wrestling on the ground. Kate dominant pins Constance down. She forces Constance not to tell anyone. Constance agrees grudgingly agrees. She swears revenge.


	2. The Towel

Thank you to fullmoon214 for being the first to review my story.

The sound of the running water kicks on. A small blonde 4 year-old waits, anxious for revenge. A few minutes earlier four kids had finished their breakfast and had gotten ready for the day ahead. Constance. after waiting a few moments snuck into the bathroom. Quickly locating her target she snatches a pair of sweatpants, t-shirt, and underwear. She runs back to her room. Within the next few minutes Renyie is showered and dressed. He starts the long walk to his bedroom. At the same moment Kate is looking for her clothes. It hits her. Constance's revenge was stealing her clothes. She'd have to walk down the hall with a towel only. Not much of a revenge, but she was thankful for the minor payback. Kate walked out the door. Renyie walked into the same hall. Neither were looking. Then just as Constance peeks out the door, ajar the two collide. As they do Kate's towel that was wrapped around her upper body, falls. Renyie leans down and picks it up. It's only then that they realize Kate was wearing nothing. She blushes and he turns his head away. They go their separate ways.

Sorry for the chapter being short. Reviews and GENTLE criticism is welcome.


	3. Breaking

**Sorry I write a lot of dialogue. **

**The Mysterious Benedict Society sits in Kate and Constance's room. There had not been any news for some time now. It was rather quiet for the foursome. Not only that but the silence was a bit awkward. The early morning encounter had left some uncomfortable air hovering. Constance though was quite proud of her work. So there the four sat**

**Finally Sticky broke the silence, "Okay, why aren't we talking?"**

**No response. Sticky asks again. This time though Kate mumbles, "Constance, would you like to explain?"**

**Constance explains quickly and not exposing herself. **

**Sticky at first doesn't believe it. Then he sees the stern looks on Reynie and Kate's faces he realizes the truth. Not that this was revenge, but to get the two together. He locks eyes with Constance briefly, unnoticed by his other two friends. Constance sees he understands. Sticky goes along with Kate and Reynie though really on Constance's side. As you should remember Constance has a bit a physic power if you will, which is how Sticky got the message (also how she knew Kate liked Reynie). **

"**They're right Constance, you shouldn't have done that."**

**Constance only pouts after losing the "debate" one to three. **

"**Well," Kate says, "That was fun I've got some tidying to do. Bye" (Constance had practically torn the room apart looking for ways of real revenge before she had come up with the plan recently executed)**

**Reynie happily obliges, Sticky following close on his heels.**

"**Tell her," Sticky says as soon as the door as closed behind them. **

"**What?"**

"**You know," Sticky says jabbing Reynie on the shoulder. **

**Reynie though he had gotten taller by an inch or so had not gotten much stronger. Sticky though, only grown and inch and a half was getting stronger. Renyie just keeps walking. Sticky follows trying to convince him to tell Kate and that Reynie **_**does **_**know what he's talking about.**

_**Why does he insist I have a crush on Kate? Not that I don't, … but.**_

**Reynie is promptly brought back to reality by walking into a wall. Sticky only has a small smirk on his face.**

"**So you mean to say that you weren't thinking of Kate?"**

*****)(*****

"**I'm not in the mood Constance."**

"**Oh come on tell him," Constance whines .**

**Kate ignores her putting away the scattered socks and assorted shirts. Constance sits on the bed watching for a little while. Kate keeps cleaning and doesn't stop to Constance's disappointment.**

"**Please just tell him. We both know Reynie likes you."**

"**NO, we don't. And I don't plan on saying that to his face and then finding out he has a thing for his old friend, Riley," Kate says forcefully.**

*****)(*****

"**No I wasn't thinking of just her," Reynie says.**

"**Oh, so you were thinking about Riley," Sticky says knowing that will annoy him to the extent of breaking.**

"**No I wasn't."**

**Sticky leisurely polishes his glasses and says, "So you don't mind if I go out with Kate," setting the trap.**

"**WHAT, YES!"**

"**Really why," Sticky asks.**

"**I mean, um … uh… I.. I don't mind."**

**Sticky only chuckles at his friend now fumbling through the newspaper, anyway to get out of this conversation. He finally finds the headlines and starts reading. Sticky only keeps talking.**

"**Relax I wasn't serious. To be honest with you though I think Riley is kinda cute."**

**Reynie keeps reading the newspaper, half listening.**

"**I'll tell you Reynie, If Riley was here I'd tell her that. Her long straight dark brown hair, those deep, intense pools of grey."**

"**ALRIGHT! I'll tell her," Reynie finally breaks.**


	4. Riley

"Hey Sticky have you seen Reynie," Kate asks.

"No why"

"Well it seems like he's been avoiding me."

_Great already avoiding her_ Sticky mumbles under his breath. Sticky thinks of a realistic answer. Nothing. Luckily Constance walks in. Sticky hurries out before he can be questioned further. Constance pulls out a hard candy, stolen from the candy dish.

"Your going to get cavities if you keep eating so much candy."

Constance sticks her tongue out at Kate and keeps sucking on her strawberry candy. Kate walks into the kitchen and grabs a banana. She walks back out and plops by a window. Stratus clouds loom overhead threatening rain later.

"Did you know Sticky has a crush on Riley?"

"No I didn't, because I don't stick my nose in others' business," Kate says.

Constance shrugs and keeps sucking on her candy. Kate keeps eating her banana. The two are quiet. Constance opens her mouth to speak but closes it. Milligan comes in and greets the girls and ruffles Kate's hair. He grabs a peach and leaves.

"We should get the two of them together.," Constance suggests.

"Well then you ask Mr. Benedict," Kate says finishing her banana.

"Maybe I will," Constance murmurs.

*****)(*****

"Well if you think Reynie would like to see Riley again I guess it wouldn't hurt."

"He does. Remember don't tell him. He thinks we'd tease him about it," Contance says.

"Okay," Mr. Benedict agrees, "I'll call her mother. Now don't you have some chores?"

*****) 1 ½ later (*****

"Come on Reynie," Sticky whines.

"No," Reynie states.

"You promised," Sticky continues.

Reynie only walks farther ahead. He reaches their room first and shuts the door in Sticky's face.

"Reynie!"

"No!"

Reynie locks the door behind him and plops on his bed. He exhales and stares at the bunk above. _What's wrong with me? _He thinks. _I can't even tell Kate that I like her. _Reynie groans. There's a knock on the door. Reynie, needing something to do gets up and goes down to see who it is. Reynie watches Rhonda open the front door from the top of he stairs and greet the girl.

_Strange, it looks just like… It is. It's Riley. Why's she here?_

"Hi Riley. I've heard you and Reynie were good friends," Rhonda says.

"Yeah we were basically brother and sister."

Reynie walks down the stairs and says hello to his old friend. She still had the same dark brown, long hair to the very bottom of her back. Her grey eyes gentle, yet ardent ( expressive of, or characterized by intense feeling; passionate). Physically, she was not much different. Her figure had become more mature, but not by much. She was a inch or so taller than he.

"Hi Reynie," she said.

"Um, hi Riley," Reynie said.


	5. Meeting Riley

I'm sorry this took so long. I had writer's block. Yes, I realize this chapter has a lot of dialogue. Riley seems very perceptive doesn't she?

"Sticky," Reynie yells, "You've proved your point. I need to tell Kate. You didn't have to go that far."

"What," Sticky asks looking up from _Gone with the Wind_.

"Did you have to invite Riley over?"

"I didn't."

"But Constance did."

Reynie and Sticky turn around to see Kate leaning in the doorway.

"She says Sticky has a crush on her."

Sticky blushes lightly and goes down to say hello. Kate and Reynie watch him go. They exchange glances.

"So he really does have a crush on Riley," Kate confirms.

Kate walks around the library picking up books and putting them away. Reynie tries to read a book, but feels slightly awkward sitting in a room with just Kate. Kate keeps her face towards the bookshelves. She hopes Reynie doesn't notice she feels slightly uncomfortable alone with him.

_Look' it she's not even paying attention to me. There's no way he has a crush on me._

What Kate doesn't know is Reynie, seemingly reading a book, did not even know what book it was. Soon enough Sticky walks in with Riley.

"You must be Kate," Riley says sticking her hand out.

"I'm Kate," she says, shaking Riley's hand weakly.

"You're stronger than that." Kate shakes her hand but more firmly.

"Sticky says you and Reynie are really close."

"We all are," Kate says in a flat tone.

Riley smiles slightly and walks away feeling rejected.

*****)Later(*****

"Your friend, Kate, she doesn't like me much."

"She does, she's just not used to having another kid here."

Riley sighs disheartened. "No, it's more than that."

"What do you mean," Reynie asks.

"She feels threatened."

Reynie thinks a moment and then says, "No, Kate's not that … What's the word?"

"Insecure. Kate is sensitive inside, she puts up a shield to keep from getting hurt."

"She does not!"

Riley only shakes her head and says, "If you say so." She leaves the room.

*****)At the same time(*****

"What?"

"What's up?"

"Nothing. Constance. Go away," Kate says closing the door in Constance's face.

Constance comes in anyway. She's mumbling something about it's my room too. Kate sulks, staring out the window. Constance goes over and sits down next to Kate on the window seat. For a moment, they sit together quietly.

" Riley is trying to reach out to you."

"No she's not. She just wants Reynie."

"KATE! Get a hold of yourself. You've never been like this before," Constance yells.

"I know. It's just that, … Riley's beautiful. I'm just… this," Kate says pointing at herself.

"Yeah, but you are too." Constance says sincerely. "Now go down stairs and talk to her. You could use another girl friend. Some one you can relate to."


	6. note

Sorry that I've been slow updating for those who have been reading this story. I got really busy, then kinda forgot. I'm working on the next chapter now. I'm almost done. Thanks for you're patience.


End file.
